


Bask in the Shadows

by BotBotZ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Prime!Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: The clones come to brightmoon in hopes that their little sister will carry on the Prime Light.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	1. Bask in the Shadow

<><><><><><><><><><><

She walked slow at first then started to fully sprint along the dark corridors. She couldn’t explain why she was back. The thumps of her footing against the cool metal echoed down every hall. She entered the nearest room, nothing but darkness. It called to her, cautiously she inched closer, closer, finally the lights began to brighten as she stops.

A chill runs down her spine as a pained whisper escapes her.

“This can’t...”

The crackling from the purification acid pools below her rising ever so slightly. A sudden sharp clang of the door pulls her attention. Clones. Her pupils dilate rapidly as she suddenly comes to a horrifying realization.

“Ah...Little sister, I suppose it was bound to happen eventually given your record of treachery, but alas every part of the machine is useful. You, dear sister swore your loyalty to me. This is home and your Adora won’t be coming.”

As the shadows aluminate, she sinks further, and further from herself. All she can see is the bioluminescent glow from Prime. The chanting amplifies as she becomes one with Prime.

Cast out the shadows into the light.

Catra jolts abruptly to an empty room, curtains blocking all access of light. The shadows, she can see them in her mind, the chanting and cheers of their voices. Their eyes, his eyes, prime sees all, prime knows all. Instantly she reaches for her neck in search of her chip, nothing remains except the scar.

The desire that whispers inside is overpowering, warm tears travel the curve of her face. She laughs despite knowing the truth she is now fighting to avoid.

~

The last couple months had wrung everyone out. Long hours spent in princess meetings, Building homes for ex-horde members, Rebuilding homes the Horde destroyed. Prime’s pillars have been repurposed or dismantled by Entrapta to gain more insight on the advance technology. Those that were repurposed were used to fix the Hive connection between clones.

Which brought along another issue, figuring out what to make of the clones coming with demands.

She could have sworn they would be in Dryl given Entrapta and Hordak were the best choice of anything tech related. However, instead there were several in Brightmoon requesting Catra, with a huff Glimmer rises from her throne.

“Okay, Entrapta. What exactly is this about?”

Entrapta continues pointing at the diagrams and simulations on her tracker pad,

“Because of canonical designator for a significant justification in the hierarchy. Most left over imprints deny the rule of an outlander given the nature of their existence.”

Glimmer and Adora shot a glance at each other, Brightmoon’s champion could only offer a shrug since Bow wasn’t there to explain. Entrapta understood, pushing her tablet into the queens hands, her hair swiped across the tracker while she spoke.

“Some clones want an actual ruler like prime to continue their purpose, not make their own.”

“What about Hordak?” Glimmer suggested, reviewing what she could understand of the schematics.

Entrapta coughs into her glove, retracting her scanner from the queen. Perched up on her hair, she swipes to a new data chart.

“Well...Hordak declined their suggestions. Even though we could have collected so much more data about space.”

“Brother Hordak defies Lord Primes rule,” one of the clone spoke stiffly, removing the hood of their cloak, “He has made his choice. We are making ours by requesting to speak with our Little sister.” stepping delicately in front of the other clones, towards glimmer.

“Well, that isn’t-“

“No.”

“Adora.” Glimmer states firmly wanting to reason with her, she understands Adora’s protectiveness, but doesn’t feel right with making decisions without the magicat present.

“No.”

The blonde breathes deeply, refraining her transform as her head swarms with thoughts. They wouldn’t understand what happened in Prime ship. They didn’t know the suffering it caused.

Catra had died, they used her as a pawn just to gain the Heart of Etheria. It brought back the thought of the bioluminescent glow of primes eyes in place of Catra’s Heterochromic, his voice overlapping hers while she fought against his programming.

“Disappointing, some creatures are only destined for destruction.”

The cracks of electricity pulsing her numb before-

“ADORA!” Glimmer shouted at the unnecessary change. The clones weren’t posing a threat so summoning SheRa came out as rather dramatic.

The blonde hadn’t noticed her flashy display of inner turmoil envelop her in golden light. Now standing much taller, Adora’s grip tightens on her sword. Glaring towards the clones in the throne room. Adora let out an exasperated sigh before reverting back.

“Catra won’t-“

Upon entry the clones instantly drop to kneel one by one. Catra looked at them puzzled by their actions. Just observing them brought back memories, feelings that were painfully reoccurring since waking up.

Cast out the shadows, into the light.

It echoed inside her mind as she stared off vacantly.

“Little sister,” the lead clone raises themself from the ground into a bow. “We hoped to speak with you about returning to Prime’s light.”

She moved her hand up to caress the scar of her chip. She closed her eyes,

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb lil thought I wanted to type out. 
> 
> 100% simp for Chipped Catra!
> 
> Uh. Not sure if I’ll do more chapters...


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk with glimmer, Catra questions her wants.

<><><><><><><><><><><

She doesn’t understand how the queen can be so relenting about her choice to reclaim the horde. They both loss so much cause of the her self decisions during the war, yet now Glimmer is fully on her side compared to Adora.

The magicat has tried so deliberately to fix the destruction she caused. Especially with locals who berated her existence, comments about her were a small string compared to comments about her new found home. She fights their words the way Perfuma taught her. She took care of everything, putting in more and more labor efforts for all the kingdoms without being asked.

Salineas was reconstructed first after the war. It was nearly complete, quite an improvement if being honest though Catra would never say that to Mermista’s face.

Catra could only imagine the distaste she is going to regain when word of her becoming the next Lord Prime reaches the other princesses. For the most part she hoped the alliance can understand her choice to lead the horde with support from Glimmer.

The magicat Sighs deeply, Glimmer has been helping Catra get situated to her new role, along with Entrapta. The clones weren’t on board with the aid from outsiders but they had little to no say in their Primes orders. She wishes Adora would help, but the blonde stormed out the Throne room that day. They haven’t spoken since she left with the clones back to the ship.

“Little sister.”

Meeting her own eyes she blinks trying to steady her vision, her sight is blurry, She swears she can see the bioluminescent glow.

laughing nervously as she trembles slightly, her hand brushes the hair back down her tail. She stares at her reflection, looking almost offended like she sees him, hears him calling her.

Instinctively she reaches for her chip, yet nothing remains. Slowly she drags a claw along the curve near one of her eyes before singularly closing it.

Cast out the shadows into the light.

“Cast out huh.” she murmurs, there’s no joke in the way her expression changes, as she studies their two colors. She knows shadows well given she’s spent her life living in them. Living in someone else’s...

The magicat can’t help but feel wrong, but right at the same time. The position of power she craves, desires to be hers again, being place on a silver platter for her alone. But she isn’t that person anymore...right. She chose to do the right things and be a good person this time. So why does she feel so...lonely again.

The light tap against her shoulder snaps her away from her mind. Her hand still clenches out of reflex her claws are ready to attack.

“Whoa! relax,” Glimmer turns leaning her weight on to one side giving Catra some space before observing her, “ that’s an awful lot of cleavage, Trying to get back on Adora’s good side?” She teased.

Catra flushed slightly gazing back into the mirror. The clones refused to allow her back into her old clone attire. Instead they gave her a size adjustment of Primes previous clothes. Something about going to claim the light of a new era. Whatever that meant, basically she was stuck in hand me downs from Prime until further notice.

“N-no, Shut up!”

She gave a light jab to retaliate, feeling a flicker of satisfaction. The queen’s face shifts into a small smile,

“Hey horde scum, we have to get an official chair for you at Princess meetings now.”

“I’m Not A Princess! Also that’s Prime scum to you.”

“We’re already late to your first meeting Prime. Let’s get a move on before the alliance finished all of food.”

She hears Glimmers footsteps retreating, taking one last look at her reflection she releases a long breath, before following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was this many days old when I realized Horde Prime has his chest on display the Whole Time!


	3. Thinking Back/Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra remembers her return to the Hive

The magicat was grateful the queen of brightmoon took pity on her and didn’t teleport them into the meeting. However, she would have been grateful if she did because then she could stop tripping over her own clothes. 

“Urrgh!” 

Her voice rumbled through her chest, unsheathing her claws she ripped away the front loin making the clothing appear more like a tailcoat. Taking the remaining of her aggression out as she tore into the separated piece of fabric, leaving it in discarded shreds against the ground as they walked. 

Glimmer couldn’t help but try to stifle her laughter at the new Primes antics. She briefly wondered if she was the same when she first became queen around Bow and Adora.

Catra huffed in annoyance avoiding eye contact, a smile tugged at her lips. 

“So, I’m thinking we discuss a peace treaty at the meeting.” 

“Of?” 

“The clones.”

Catra wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt nervous, or why Glimmer felt it necessary to in act laws about the clones after Catra became the new head. It wasn’t as if she was still threat, unless there were leftover forms of resentment. 

Glimmer finishes with a smug face,

“It’s an agreement for the Princesses and the clones. You’re not that special, even Adora and Bow have to sign it.” 

“Pfft, whatever helps you sleep at night sparkles.”

The friendly banter gets through to her, but she can’t stop thinking about the negative impact it might cause. The impacts it’s already caused given it’s only been a week and Adora won’t speak with her. She also hasn’t heard from Melog since she sent them to stay with the blonde in Brightmoon. 

She starting to feel the same way she did back when she Co-commanded with Hordak. Dark thoughts ready to seep into her mind without a notice, her thoughts wander to earlier that morning. 

The clones led her down one of the many corridors. Catra swallowed, feeling the lump in her throat her breathing escalated, her eyes began roaming. She could tell where they were leading her right away. 

Her state of turmoil set rise to concern among the clones. Coming to a halt they turn their heads toward Catra, each reflecting with an impassive expression. Upon contact she thought back to a conversation she overheard between Wrong Hordak and Entrapta. 

“Expressing facial emotion is a privilege reserved only for prime.”

One approached her, removing their hood they spoke, 

“Are you alright my prime?”

Ears pointed, her response is tentative, but tries to silence the whirling anxiety.

“Fine, why are we stopping?” 

The clone bows their head, motioning towards the door they stopped in front of. With no further answer Catra enters the room. 

Immediately the magicat is greeted with the stillness of her reoccurring nightmares. She ran fingers through her hair, then her tail in attempt to calm down. 

She could tell they were still watching her as she wandered towards the light near the end of the hall. Instinct told her to run, yet their bioluminescent glow edged her closer. As she approached the more of them she saw, the shadows casted over them, protected them from her sight in the same way they once held her, a false promise. 

Her eyes dipped as she saw the purification pool come into her vision. Once again she thought back to him. The darkness in his eyes while her watched her suffer. 

His voice that called to her not in her mind, but in her soul’s desires,

“Cast out the shadows into the light.”

Their chanting drowned out her thoughts, deep breaths, she watched as they pulled a small chunk of metal from the pool, which was then attached to another piece of cloth. 

A Chip that was meant to be worn as a choker. 

This one was different, a new design she recalls Entrapta making to test the possibility of Catra gaining consciousness of the clones the same way prime did. 

She loathed the thought of reattaching it to her neck but she needed it for them. If she couldn't do this to gain the favor of the horde what use was she to the alliance, to Adora. 

She began her descent, crouching down slowly before her knees met the cool metal. Their chanting echoes louder around her as the chip is placed. 

The clone stepped away from her coming into a bow as she rose. Her fingertips brushing against the chip, shutting her eyes in the process. She awakes somewhere new.

Glimmer places a hand on her arm reminding her. She gives a small nod as they head up the stairs and enter their home. 

Her home.

She was welcomed into Brightmoon with open arms. Well mostly Adora’s and kinda Bows and Glimmers. It was difficult adjusting to them also everyone else being all nice and positive. 

When she agreed to become Prime she wasn’t forced to stay on Primes ship with the Clones, or in Dryl. She could have came back when she wanted but she stood away to give Adora space so she could adjust and accept that Catra made a good decision to help the clones. 

It’s a very good decision in her opinion. The clones were stuck in old ways and she couldn’t leave them to rot since she was the most capable of leading them besides Hordak. Catra saw it similar to how the Princesses allowed ex-horde soldiers to rehabilitate in their kingdoms. 

She was pulled back to reality by the sound of Glimmer announcing their return.

“Sorry we’re late.”

The sound of a strangled gasp came from the blonde. Catra watched as the tears fell from her lovers face. Not caring about anyone’s attention she may gain as she rose up, she fled from the magicat’s sight.

“Adora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t mind me as I try to fix my end notes ;p)


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra have an argument

<><><><><><><><><><><

Adora struggled not to cry as fought back on coming tears. She held herself tightly, slumping at the foot of the bed. Anger sparked within her clouding her judgement.

Everything about Catra still felt fragile. Like if she pressed or pushed too hard all of this would cause her to runaway, to disappear, and they would be enemies again.

She knew she needed to let Catra feel free, safe to explore the world outside the Fright Zone. The same way she did when she...abandoned the magicat after finding the sword.

Before long, Adora realized she was avoiding her with every inch of her magical being. Meetings between Catra and Glimmer, Outings with the Best Friend Squad, even some calls on what Entrapta was upgrading Darla with. She was focusing more and more on training as SheRa with the war being over. She knew she couldn’t avoid speaking with Catra forever especially when she was constantly being tracked by Melog.

Catra peers into the room, looking at the blonde she swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat, slowly approaching. She stood up, the magicat didn’t miss the way that she eyes stayed shut refusing to meet the magicats own mismatched pair. Catra could hear the shakiness of the blondes breathing. Her ears folded back along her head.

“Why?”

“Why.” Catra thought to herself, why did she feel the need to help the clones. Aside from knowing what it’s like to be one of them. Connected to each other simultaneously, sharing your most personal thoughts and memories. The pain being taken from you in favor of a greater purpose.

“You were beloved in my sights.”

Prime gave her the gratification Shadow Weaver and Hordak never did, praise and affection until Adora came.

She could still hear him, being connected to the hive kept his voice in her mind even if she repressed her memories it didn’t change the fact that she had his and all the clones.

“Little sister.”

Their voices called her, she was the closest thing to Prime they had after SheRa took him.

“I....I have to do this Adora.”

Catra through the blondes words back at her. She had to prove herself that she was fixing the problems she caused.

“No you don’t. Entrapta could recondition the hive network, they can stay in Dryl.”

“They Want To Stay On The Ship!”

Catra couldn’t understand why the other girl had to make it difficult for her. It wasn’t as if shes begging the blonde to come with her to the ship. She wasn’t begging her to give up being SheRa and come back to the horde.

Catra let that ship sink long ago when she chose to join the rebellion.

“So, You’re Just Going To Stay With Them? After Everything I Went Through To Arrive At Another Planet To Get Mara’s Ship Crystal Fuel To Save You!”

“I Told You Not To Come!”

As far back as she could remember she always chose this path, making everyone else the reason for her problems except herself, never her. She had a talent for getting under someone’s skin, finding what makes them tic then using it against them.

It was a hard cycle to gain control of since she first apologized. Even now that the words escaped her lips she feels the pang of heartache in her chest. The desperation in her voice begging for Catra to understand her just once.

“You Died On Primes Ship! I Held Your Lifeless Body In My Arms!”

The memory of Prime shocking Catra until she fainted off the edge into a pit of darkness still freshly haunting her mind. His voice mocking her,

“I am sorry for the needless waste Adora. It did not have to be like this.”

It was hard to miss the way the magicats eyes flashed green as her voice partially distorted,

“I Wouldn’t Have Died If You Stood Away!”

The high of adrenaline washing away in an instant, her features reverting back while the cold chill of remorse took as she watched the tears pour down Adora’s face. She opened her mouth but didn’t find the words to fix the pain.

Instead she ran, since the only thing she was good for was hurting others and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I’ve thought I’d get with this story so...


	5. Later that week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catras working on teaching the clones about Etherian laws

<><><><><><><><><><><

It wasn't often that Catra interacted with the clones. If anything she kept her relationship with them similar to how she treated soliders back in the Horde. Catra rarely let her guard down during her time in the ship, since she still feels agitated about the purification incident. 

Any wandering thoughts about Adora were pushed from her mind. The magicat refused to speak with the blonde even with Bow and Glimmer persistence. Melog stood in the caste by choice, often visiting. She convinced herself that the blonde’s hero complex would activate at some point forcing them into some conversation or interaction. Her best way to avoid any events like that from happening was to stay in the ship. 

She was actually trying to become the Prime each of them needed, not just another corrupted form of power, not again. They watched their Prime intently, she steeled herself internally, working nonstop to teach the clones about Etherian laws and conduct. 

It was very straightforward, yet many of them still saw having multiple leaders that would have conflicting opinions is ridiculous, since Prime is the almighty ruler they should have the final say of everything. 

Catra sighed,

“Entrapta, is there a more efficient way to do this?”

Perched up on her hair, she presents the magicat with an option. 

“Well, I could rewire the mainframe of the hive. The facsimiles would then achieve discernment towards ascendancy. The connotation however is they won’t convert to Etherian jurisprudence. “

“Of course they won’t.”

She breathes deeply, carding her hair back with her claws,

“Fine, download whatever to the hive. Long as they understand basic predicate for Etherian laws it’s better than nothing. “

Eyes widening, the techie laughs to herself as she begins to sprint away,

“I have so much data I can finally test!”

Catra retreated to the main room, it brought about a sour taste to her mouth as she remembered the time she was forced to fight under Primes control. 

She spent some of her free time jumping between the consciousness of clone to clone watching the events on Etheria, specifically what the clones do in the kingdoms since she signed the treaty. 

“So, what’s this for again?” The magicat asked squinting at the small lettering, she held the paper closer expecting it to adjust to her eyesight. 

“It’s a peace treaty between the kingdoms on Etheria and your place as Lord Prime. Right here see.” 

The queen points along a few lines explaining their purpose,

“Kingdoms will allow provisions of Horde In exchange for exertion.”

Glimmer then proceeded with waving her hand around to help her point,

“You know the just the basic if one thing is illegal it’s illegal for everyone.”

“Right, and it has no signatures because...”

“The princess alliance refused to sign it until you do because you didn’t attend the meeting.”

“Okay first of all I am Not a Princess so I shouldn’t have to attend the alliance meetings. Second, I can’t even read half of this.”

Glimmer pulled the pen away from the magicats hand to sign the document, placing the pen under her name.

“There one signature.” 

Catra snorted at the queen, taking the abandon pen in hand to sign her allegiance. 

Her attention brought back to the clone beside her. She knows they were manipulated similarly to her, obeying orders without a care for consequences. 

Her current problem was now the clone’s argument, which was starting to annoy her. While she didn’t mind them expressing their new found emotions, she didn’t approve of the disdain the clones held towards the other princesses. 

The magicat stared intensely, her face resting against her thumb and forefinger as she leaned in her Prime chair. Her silence causing the clone to take a step back before dropping to her feet.

“You question my reign, brother?” Catra said sharply. Under the armor, she could see the clones shoulders tense up. 

“I-I meant no disrespect my prime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly deciding if this should lead to a physical altercation....


	6. We are One

It was happening again.

She’s had this dream before, or at least she recognized the pattern of where it was headed but no. No this....this felt Real, like she was here in person. 

The echoing darkness of a bright corridor that’s slowly fading, there’s no point in running to stay in the light when she knows the room she enters will be worse. 

Yet it’s a cycle that can’t be broken, the feline runs into a full sprint towards the light, 

‘Cast out the shadows!’

The echos become more prominent the closer she comes, and she knows what to expect,

‘Cast out the shadows!’

The pool, The Green purification pool that will take away the pain and sorrow embedded Into her heart. She knows what will happen, the chants, the sudden electric shock, then finally the darkness which she’ll jolt awake to in her own room. 

Except she doesn’t.

No this... 

This is new... 

This is wrong...

She reaches the room but rather then the pool, or the chanting clones. The room brightens, there’s nothing, it’s empty until she hears the slight chuckle. 

The magicats ears swiveled, perked to attention behind her. She has stilled at the voice that is uncomfortably close. 

“I’ve been waiting for when you would finally arrive, little sister.”

The clack of heels is echoed into her personal space, yet they do not meet face to face. No, he stays behind her, his palm raised firmly but gently holding the junction of her neck. His thumb glides against the scar left imprinted on her skin, she wants to scream, attack, anything but give him a form of satisfaction. She settles on a response, a tone of indifference.

“What.”

It’s less of a question but a verbal form of her own disbelief. Not even her nightmares about shadow weaver held her from waking up. 

What kind of sick joke was this, some twisted night terror she supposed but this couldn’t be real. 

“Ah, but it is real”,

His voice dragged responding to her thoughts, of course he would he know. He always- wait, how does he know?

Catra turns to face him, slapping his arm away before a palm cups her chin pulling her face up towards his own, his tone amused,

“We are one now, surely you of all would know that.”

One? One what. The magicat grew tense as it dawned on her, the disgust grew as did the crinkle of his grin. 

They are one because she reconnected to the prime Nero network, because his consciousness of previous vessels has finally fallen to a new body. Her as the new Horde Prime. 

“You need not worry. I assure you, you will come to... accept the changes. Besides it’s not the first time you’ve been in charge is it not?” 

He laughs, fully laughs as she is pulled back to the present. 

Awoken for her sleep she reacts, claws extended, out of bed in fighting stance to attack. As she skims the dark room she finds herself alone, he pants become deeper as her chest heaves for air. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she lets herself hit the floor with a thud. 

A choked sob escapes when she sees the choker, cause now she knows and she hears him. Her hallucinations in the mirror weren’t from her PTSD they were real which explained a lot now that she thought about it. 

She had to connect her consciousness to Horde Primes old vessel to understand the clones, to understand everything. 

She has to speak to the Princesses. 

Especially Adora.

*

*

The young Prime’s footsteps were heard echoing slowly against the glossy surface. She had came by to speak with glimmer about Adora. Not speak exactly but request the blondes where abouts. It’s been a month since their argument and there hasn’t been any closure. 

She was ashamed for allowing a small dispute to last for so long. She didn’t want to acknowledge it but she understood it was her fault when considering her side of it. 

“I Wouldn’t Have Died If You Stood Away!”

Her distorted voice echoed into her own ears more often. She felt the need to be alone, yet the guilt had been eating at her for weeks now. She was nothing more than a pawn for Horde Prime and she let her old habits mask her emotions rather then be hurt. 

After her dream, er... her re-encounter with Prime, she decided if she actually wanted acceptance she had to tell them what was happening and going to happen. 

The clones have been doing ‘well’ with the upgrades Entrapta had been testing. They are still resistant but don’t have much of a choice, given she’s the only one who actually has an idea of how primes network operated. 

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as the Throne room doors flew open, announcing her arrive by the royal guards situated at their post. 

Glimmer jumped slightly before the magicat bowed her head, eyes crinkled ever so slightly as a wide smile spread across the Queen of Brightmoon’s lips.

“You seem fine.”

She raised a brow, curled up her lip and placing a hand on her hips. 

“Nutrient rich amniotic fluid will do that,”

She took a deep breath, then said softly, 

“So, uh... do you know where Adora is?”

The feline crosses an arm over her chest, gripping her other firmly. It’s easily noticed that Catra is shaken up. 

“Plumeria until tomorrow. Would you like me to get you a skiff?” 

“N-no I-“ 

Another deep breath, she closes her eyes, and his voice is their in her ears. Her breath hitches as tears fall, glimmer approaches her, grabbing her hand. 

“Hey, I can teleport her here if-“

She sentiment is interrupted by Catra’s whisper. The magicat knows she can’t just say it and expect Glimmer to understand. The queen wouldn’t have caught it if the feline didn’t lean closer. 

“I’m uploading my consciousness to an old Prime vessel. Can we hold an emergency Council meeting?”

Glimmers grip tightens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is still on hiatus but I decided to do a quick update since it’s been awhile. 
> 
> I thought Catra getting primes powers? Yes. So here we are. 
> 
> Uh.... see you next update I guess?


End file.
